


Calm Me Down

by spikespiegels



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Pegging, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans akihiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikespiegels/pseuds/spikespiegels
Summary: Shinjiro wants to be talked down to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this took me two months to write welp

"You sure about this?" asked Akihiko, eyeing Shinjiro warily. Not with fear, hell no- but instead hesitation.

"Yeah. You know I don't break easily, Aki. I wouldn't forgive you if you started going easy on me after all these years."

Akihiko snorted, glancing away for just a moment before shrugging, feigning indifference. "Fine, then. I'll do it. Just... tell me when you want to stop, okay?"

"'course." Shinjiro stepped out from where he had been standing in Akihiko's doorway, closing and locking the door behind him as he approached his bed. "I don't want you to hold back."

They both knew he meant _ , 'I want to be punished.' _

Shinjiro began to strip when he had seated himself on Akihiko's bed, and Akihiko left the bedside to grab a few items from his closet- ones Shinji had specifically requested. He returned to the bed where Shinjiro was already naked and half hard, boldly matching Akihiko's gaze, even if they both blushed while doing so.

Akihiko climbed into Shinjiro's lap, reaching over him as he used one of the requested items- he wrapped the school uniform tie around Shinji's wrists and threaded it through the headboard, tying it tight, sticking a finger in after to make sure it wasn't enough to truly hurt his boyfriend. "That okay?" he asked, still relatively unsure as he trailed his fingertips down Shinji's chest.

"Hng." was the only response he received, Shinji having closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of being tied up. There was a pause, and he finally spoke, opening his eyes with burning arousal. "Damnit. Do it, Aki. Tell me I'm nothing."

Akihiko bit his lip hard and stared down at Shinji, unable to help a smirk. "Bossing me around, huh? You've got some nerve for a filthy lowlife like you." It was scary how easily he found himself slipping into the role.

Shinjiro was obviously into it as evidenced by the way he canted his hips upwards, rubbing aimlessly against his inner thigh.

"Huh. Already hard?" Akihiko grinned, grinding down on Shinji just to watch the way his expression shifted. "Fucking disgusting." That elicted a low whine from Shinji. "Why don't you suck my dick like a good whore? I paid good money for you, right? I'll fuck that noisy mouth of yours."

Shinji's eyes snapped open and he hissed sharply, gritting his teeth together. "Yeah..Let me suck it." he groaned as Akihiko unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down and off, along with his boxers. 

Akihiko climbed up Shinjiro's body to position his hips over his face, sinking down onto him without hesitation. "Oh, fuck-" he moaned, tilting his head back as soon as Shinji's lips were on him, sucking and lapping at him fervidly. "Good boy," he purred, leaning back to take Shinjiro's cock into his and, stroking it absentmindedly, as if he couldn't care less whether or not he came. His free hand secured a grip in Shinjiro's messy brown hair, beginning to ride his face impatiently. "You tryin' to get me off or not?" he growled,listening to Shinjiro's almost nonstop moans beneath him as his hands came up to wrap around his muscular, toned thighs, pulling him in closer. He fucking  _ loved _ it when Akihiko sat on his face.

Akihiko rode his face for a few more minutes before he finally pulled away, lifting his hips up and away from Shinji’s mouth with a breathy exhale. “Good job.” he praised, running a hand through his lover’s messy hair and admiring Shinji’s glazed over, affectionate expression. “You did good.” he purred, watching Shinji’s face twist in confusion as he pulled off and away. 

“You didn't cum.” he said, not as a question but as a statement. He  _ knew  _ Aki hadn’t cum. “Was I that bad?” he teased, but there was a mellow undertone to his words. He was afraid he wasn't good enough for him.

Aki bit his lip when he turned to face Shinji again, seeing the indecision on his face. He bent down to kiss him gently, pulling away with a smile. “It's not that. It's just I have other plans in mind.” He went to grab the items he'd grabbed earlier, a strap-on, a body wand and a bottle of lube, holding them up and eyeing them without shame. 

“Those for me or you?” he heard Shinjiro ask, and he chose not to answer, climbing back onto the bed. 

“See for yourself.” he said as he went to remove Shinjiro’s boxers, wrestling with them for a few moments before his boyfriend decided to lift up his hips to ease the process.

When he had them off, he tossed the item aside carelessly and began to slick up two fingers with lubricant, spreading Shinjiro open and exposed with one hand and prodding his entrance with the other. 

Shinjiro shuddered beneath him, and Akihiko smirked, pushing his middle finger in past the tight ring of muscle with a hum of approval. It went in with remarkable ease as Shinjiro began to relax around him seconds later. Akihiko began to work his finger in and out, curling it upwards in search of the area that would make him keen. When Shinjiro tensed and let out a low hiss, Akihiko knew he’d found it, smirking as he angled the tips of his fingers upwards, pressing against it teasingly. “Feels good?” he asked, though he knew exactly how Shinji felt about it when he made noises like that.

“Yes.” he choked out, eyes half lidded as he lifted his hips up in a silent plea for more. Akihiko was more than happy to oblige, fingers grazing and pressing up against the sensitive area until Shinjiro’s cock was pulsing and leaking, cheeks red as he breathed hard, clearly excited. The sight was amazing, and Akihiko felt a bit smug knowing that it was all thanks to his doing that he was such a mess.

“Then tell me you want it.” said Akihiko, his mouth hovering dangerously close to Shinjiro’s cock. His warm breath was hitting it in quick, eager puffs, and he could see Shinji beginning to tremble beneath him.

“Hng. Please.” he tried, peeking his eyes open to look down at Akihiko with a heavy, lustful gaze. “Pound me, Aki.” 

Akihiko grinned, licking a stripe up Shinji’s cock just to watch him squirm before pulling away. “Yeah? Okay.” he reached up to untie Shinjiro, letting him get positioned on his hands and knees as he got ready. Shinjiro was impatient as usual, resting on his elbows as he glanced back at Aki with a scowl. 

“Hurry it up.”

“I’m working on it.” Akihiko shot back as he tightened the harness around his hips, making sure it was in place before beginning to lube up the dildo, kneeling over Shinji to position himself at his entrance. “Let me know if it hurts.” he said, even though he could feel Shinji’s disapproving rumble from beneath him at the statement. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” he grunted, dropping his head against the pillows, keeping his ass propped up as Akihiko slowly pushed in, spreading his ass apart for better access. When he was all the way in, Shinjiro let out a low groan that was almost a whimper, arching his back. “Move.” he gasped, and that was all the confirmation Akihiko needed before he began to fuck him, pulling out and slamming back in roughly. Shinjiro yelped underneath him, fisting his hands in the sheets and spreading his legs wider, grunting as he was fucked, hard and rough.

Every time they did this, Akihiko felt so undeniably, utterly  _ masculine,  _ with Shinji on his hands and knees under him begging for more, completely giving himself to him. Shinji trusted him so fucking much.

“Aki,” Shinji moaned, “Fuck me, Aki,” 

But Akihiko slowed down instead, watching Shinjiro squirm and groan out obscenities. “If you don't move faster, I'll fucking kill you.” he threatened, shooting Aki an angry glare back over his shoulder.

“Really? I'd like to see you try, Shinji.” Akihiko crooned mockingly, running his hand over the curve of Shinjiro's ass before placing a firm slap and speeding up again. "H-hah. You like my cock?"

Shinjiro only moaned out a slurred, unintelligible response and dropped his head into the pillows, hissing as Akihiko’s fingernails dug into his hips. 

Absentmindedly, one of Akihiko’s hands left Shinjiro's hips to grab the vibrator from earlier, slowing down in order to turn it on.

“Hey.” Aki said then, pulling out of Shinjiro carefully. “Ride me so I can get off, too.”

Shinjiro looked pissed at first, taking a moment to gather himself before sluggishly moving, letting Akihiko take his turn to lay down on the small bed. When he settled, he climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, taking the dildo with ease as he lowered himself back onto it.

“Stop looking so fucking smug.” Shinji grunted, but Akihiko only kept grinning cockily.

When Shinjiro had finally settled, Akihiko flicked the vibrator on and let it rest against his clit, making him shiver. “Go ahead.” he goaded with a shaky smile, slapping Shinji's ass playfully.

“Dumbass.” Shinjiro hissed, resting his hands on either side of Aki’s head and beginning to ride, hard and fast. Akihiko bucked his hips up to meet each and every thrust, in the process rubbing himself against the head of the vibrator. “S-shit…” Akihiko swore, furrowing his brows. 

Akihiko brought his hand to Shinji’s cock, pumping him in time with his movements as he rode him. Shinjiro’s cock twitched from the attention and he moaned, bucking his hips up into Akihiko’s hand. He was close now, Akihiko could tell. Shinjiro began to ride Akihiko harder, letting out desperate groans every time Akihiko hit a particular good spot inside of him. “Gonna cum,” Shinjiro said breathlessly, hips stuttering when Akihiko twisted his wrist with each upwards stroke, running his thumb over the tip. “Oh, shit, jesus fucking-” he swore, keeling over as he came, staining Akihiko's binder and exposed stomach.

Akihiko worked him through his orgasm, biting his lip as he watched Shinjiro spill. It was hot as fuck, and had Akihiko thrusting up against his vibrator, chasing his orgasm. He was painfully close, and watching Shinjiro cum had only made him want to come more.

Shinjiro batted Akihiko's hand away from him a few seconds later, shuddering slightly as he lifted himself off of both the dildo and Akihiko. “Let me help you with that.” he insisted, climbing down lower on the bed and taking the vibrator away from his clit only to replace it with his mouth.

Akihiko's reaction was immediate. He bucked his hips up, grabbing a fistful of Shinjiro's hair. “God, fuck  _ yes _ , Shinji.” Shinji’s hungry mouth sucked on his clit tirelessly, flicking it with his tongue as Akihiko got closer. Finally his inner thighs and lower stomach tightened and he pushed himself against Shinjiro's face hard, getting just that little extra bit of stimulation as he came, head tilted back. “Fuck!” he cried, a bit louder than he should've. His thighs tightened around Shinjiro's face, holding him in place and refusing to let go as he rode out his orgasm before finally going slack, knees falling open again. 

“Shinji…” Akihiko sighed, opening his eyes to look down at his boyfriend with a lopsided smile. 

“Good?” Shinjiro asked, wiping his messy face off with a tissue from the nightstand before bending down to kiss Akihiko sweetly.

“Pretty good.” Akihiko agreed, as he undid the strap-on and let it slip off, tossing it aside carelessly for the time being. “You got cum on my binder, though.” he grunted, eyeing it with a trace of annoyance.

“Sorry.” Shinjiro said simply, moving to lay down on the small bed next to Akihiko, throwing an arm over his waist and snuggling up to him. “You still love me, even if I got your binder dirty?”

“Of course, you jerk.” Akihiko kissed his forehead. “Now go to bed.”


End file.
